


Efémero.

by FinistsFeather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wuthering Heights - Emily Brontë
Genre: RPG
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinistsFeather/pseuds/FinistsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E o sangue que agora cobria mãos, chão e parede haveria também de desaparecer eventualmente. E as mãos e o chão e a parede e tudo o resto cairía um dia no mais completo esquecimento que é, em si mesmo, a última morte e a mais dolorosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efémero.

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic inspirada pelo fórum de pós-potter Last Train Home e pelo livro Wuthering Heights.
> 
> {Céu - Efémero}

“Tears flow and smiles fade to the same rhythm of life, to disappear together in the bottomless abyss.”

― Rémy de Gourmont

 

―

E o sangue que agora cobria mãos, chão e parede haveria também de desaparecer eventualmente. E as mãos e o chão e a parede e tudo o resto cairía um dia no mais completo esquecimento que é, em si mesmo, a última morte e a mais dolorosa.

―

 

Descendo as escadas empoeiradas e crepitantes sobre os pés ― quaisquer pés que não os de Annelise ―, encontrava-se a entrada para o porão, cuja porta era aberta unicamente pela chave que Vaughn escondia algures na cozinha.

Ela sabia o quão eram importantes para o seu irmão: os prémios alinhados em estantes, as memórias feitas em carcaça do que um dia respirara e tivera asas. Dissecados, desmembrados, ressequidos pelo tempo ― uma centena de insectos e animais que Vaughn expunha para nenhum espectador que não ele próprio; gostava de apreciar as suas obras empalhadas de forma rudimental, na única espécie de arte que os seus dedos poderiam criar ― não muito diferente das manchas coloridas que prensava à pele das irmãs, como se as irmãs fossem telas vazias que não sentem, não se doem.

Annelise sabia e, por isso mesmo, é que arremessava as prateleiras ao chão, desfazendo em pedacinhos todos os jarros com bichos mortos. Arruinava o cemitério dos prazeres com o seu corpo franzino a esforçar-se para não morrer também sobre o peso de algo que lhe caísse em cima, os movimentos sempre tão contidos e silenciosos a explodirem na precisão dos seus empurrões e pontapés.

Ela era premeditada, mas, acima de tudo, era vingativa e vingança é tão mortífera quanto orgulho ― mesmo que também o tivesse de sobra.

― Estás louca! Ele vai dar cabo de ti, minha estúpida. É isso que queres?!

Lise ignorava os insultos berrados da irmã. Talvez estivesse realmente louca, talvez a mãe tivesse sido levada pela fraqueza de corpo e ela fosse embora pela fraqueza de espírito.

Vaughn surgiu na porta, pela primeira vez deslocado em meio ao cenário que habitara tantas madrugadas. Era inevitável que ele aparecesse e as duas irmãs sabiam, tão bem quanto sabiam que era inevitável um certo desfecho.

 

(Talvez ela quisesse. Talvez, sem prospectos de uma vida menos miserável, ela tivesse a obrigação de ir.)

 

O primeiro murro não acertou no rosto de Annelise, mas no de Georgiana. E o segundo, e o terceiro, até o seu corpo ceder aos puxões da irmã e aos empurrões do irmão, até ela cair no chão e escutar a risada de Annelise ser silenciada pelos tabefes do irmão.

Annelise ainda sorria, os dentes pintados de rubra, o cabelo desgrenhado. Os seus olhos eram esmeraldas e fuzilavam, cravavam-se nos de Vaughn, sabendo que ele nunca gostara de ser fixado por quem recebia os seus golpes.

Ele estava por cima das mais nova, joelhos apoiados contra o soalho gasto, alternando as mãos com que a espancava. Não viu Georgiana aproximar-se por trás, a mão cortada a segurar um pedaço de vidro que lhe espetou sem hesitações no pescoço.

Vaughn ficou possesso, não arrancou a arma da ferida para não perder tempo e atirou-se então à mais velha das duas Gilmore. Georgiana mordeu-lhe, esbracejou e gritou o nome do seu amante a plenos pulmões, da mesma forma que gritava quando ele a fodia nos estaleiros.

 

(Talvez fossem como cerejas presas aos pares e não houvesse maneira de se dividirem uns dos outros. Talvez ela soubesse.)

 

O seu homem apareceu na soleira da porta, o Gilmore adoptado ― o Gilmore bastardo? ―, aquele em quem Georgiana cuspira antes de abraçar e que hoje era tudo, absolutamente tudo. Ele honrava o seu papel como um gladiador, grande, impiedoso, afastando Vaughn das raparigas e requerendo-o para si.

Os vidros estavam em toda a parte, os vidros estavam seguros nos dedos de Vaughn, os vidros estavam cravados no estômago de Heath. Ele pressionou mais o vidro que fora cravado há muito no pescoço do seu carrasco e Vaughn urrou como os animais que matava para comer ou para se divertir.

E Vaughn estava de joelhos, praticamente derrotado, mas não desistente. Só que isso não chegava ― não chegava porque Annelise não abria os olhos, Annelise não abria a boca e Georgiana não percebia por que a sua irmã não respondia aos seus chamados e aos abanões com que a sacudia.

Isso não chegava e Georgiana bradava:

― Mata-o! Desfaz o traste! Não pares.

E Heath obedecia, da mesma forma com que obedecia quando ela pedia para ele não parar quando estavam sobre as palhas. Amor ou ódio eram quase a mesma coisa e os dois nunca souberam separar com clareza um quarto de núpcias de uma cena de crime. _Eram quase a mesma coisa._

O corpo de Heath embateu com um estrondo ensurdecedor, ou assim pareceu, tão forte quanto o tombo das estantes que jaziam partidas e inúteis. Havia tanto sangue! Georgiana viu-se a rastejar sobre um mar vermelho, sem saber qual era o seu e qual era o de outrem ― do que importava? No final, eles ainda eram sangue do mesmo sangue, partes da mesma alma, e ela sentia a sua desfeita em pedaços.

Levou a mão ao peito. Doía tanto! Doía como nunca nada havia doído, embora ela já se tivesse acostumado a hematomas e fracturas que podiam ser curadas pelo agitar de uma varinha. Não havia nada de mágico ali: sangue trouxa e sangue bruxo fluíam e encontravam-se, trilhavam o mesmo percurso, formavam um rio que desaguaria num mar anónimo.

Ela sabia. Eles sabiam todos que terminaria daquele jeito. Mas algo estava errado

 

oh, Deus e o Diabo, porquê? como puderam permitir?

 

Georgiana desfazia-se e dilacerava-se por ter consciência de que o coração batia, o cérebro raciocinava e os pulmões funcionavam. Georgiana estava viva.

 

como viver sem a sua alma?

 

Sacudia e sacudia e gritava os nomes de cada um, mas só Heath mexia os lábios estupidamente para não lhe dar uma palavra que fosse e os seus olhos estavam quase a perder o brilho.

― Não, não, não! Volta! - o brilho cessara. ― Não, volta, por favor...o que te fiz?! Tu não serias capaz de deixar-me assim, meu amor. Volta e mata-me também!

Não queria, não podia, ficar na terra. Queria ser arrastada para o inferno junto dos seus, queria que o sangue também lhe escorresse do corpo para o chão, do chão para os morros e ficaria para sempre na sua, a _sua_ , casa. Casa. Casa e sangue, nada mais importava.

 

―

Só ficaram as bases, os pilares de pedra destruídos e cobertos de pó. A residência resumira-se àquilo e a árvore que arranhava a janela do quarto das Gilmore fora arrancada pelas raízes. A linhagem fora apagada e a magia morrera com eles.

E se os fantasmas ainda vagueassem na terra, talvez não se importassem. Talvez soubessem: a efemeridade só pode tocar aquilo que é material e visível a olho ― nunca o espírito!, sob forma forma alguma, pode a efemeridade tocar aquilo de que são compostas as almas.

 


End file.
